Nothing
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: There is nothing Kid Flash loves more than to think about Robin. Dick/Wally somewhat fluffy


Nothing

There was nothing Kid Flash loved more than to lay in bed next to Robin. For the past few months the two best friends had become a lot more than that, and they had started sleeping together whenever they spent nights in Mount Justice. It all began one night when the electricity went out and Robin couldn't make his high tech Wayne gadgets work. He was so bored he decided having a sleepover in Wally's room would be fun. He had brought over snacks and various board games he had found in a closet and a flashlight he always carried with him in his utility belt.

The boys stayed up all night playing and laughing, eating cavity inducing candies, and telling stories of their adventures as Flash and The Batman's psychics. Wally loved talking to Robin. The boy genius was always fun to be around and whenever they weren't bickering like an old couple, they had the best of times. It was as if nothing could get in between their friendship.

It wasn't until their third or fourth sleepover that Wally decided his feelings for the Boy Wonder were much deeper than that of friendship. He saw Robin, and he saw a sweet, caring boy, that although had been somewhat jaded by the Dark Night and his cynicism, had never lost that innocence that made him quite unique in Kid Flash's eyes. There was no one like Robin anywhere, and nothing in this world that could make Kid Flash feel the way Robin made him feel.

As the sleepovers continued, Wally's feelings grew. More than once he had caught himself staring at his young teammate, taking in his svelte figure and wishing there was nothing keeping him from looking into his eyes. Robin always had his domino mask on, that, or his sunglasses, forever shading his eyes to the outside world, and keeping his identity a true secret. Even in his sleep Robin used a special sleeping mask that kept his eyes concealed. Wally had thought about taking it off once or twice, but he always decided against it, besides, he knew the second he got close to Robin's face, the boy would wake up and most likely break a much needed limb, or bruise and internal organ.

As much as it annoyed Wally that he had yet to see the Boy Wonder's eyes, he thrived on the curiosity and the knowledge that one day, hopefully, Robin would trust him enough to show him who he was behind the mask. He knew the day he was to see those eyes would be the day Robin gave him his complete trust.

That day came, and it was Wally's happiest day ever. It started as just another one of their sleepovers, except, right before they went to sleep, Robin took his shades off and did not place his sleeping mask on. Instead he just lay in bed and scrolled through his wrist computer as if this was the most normal thing ever. Of course Wally freaked out. He looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping, and he was completely filled with excitement.

"Dude!" he yelled and Robin looked confused.

"What?" The Boy Wonder asked innocently.

"Your eyes!"

"What about them"

"They're blue!"

"Yeah, so?" Robin was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"So? _So?_" Wally was overwhelmed, not just whelmed, but _completely _overwhelmed. "You're showing me your eyes dude, how come you're so clam about this? I figured Batman would skin you alive if you did that!" And indeed Wally did think The Dark Knight was capable of this.

"I told him I trusted you completely and eventually he said yes. It took a while but—" Robin couldn't finish his sentence because he was now having trouble breathing. Kid Flash was on top of him, his full weight crushing Robin's small frame in a very awkward hug. "D-dude…get…off…me." The small boy managed to get out through mangled breaths.

Wally begrudgingly obliged and got up from on top of Robin. He was so excited he could've sworn he could vibrate through solid objects now too. "Your name, what's your name?" he asked excitedly.

"Grayson. Dick Grayson." Robin, er, Dick said. This blew Wally's mind.

"No. Way." He said slowly. He might not be a super ace detective, but he could put two and two together. "That must mean The Batman is Bruce Wayne! Holy shi—"

"A little louder KF I don't think they heard you all the way in Gotham!" Dick sprang from the bed with an acrobatic graze and was now placing a hand on Wally's mouth to shut him up.

Wally stared at him, his eyes eating up the scenery, hungrily taking in all of his face, his blue eyes, bright and beautiful. His mind was racing, too fast even for the speedster to keep up. He finally knew Robin's identity, and he had seen his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. It was too much for the redhead. Robin, Dick Grayson, The Batman, Bruce Wayne, Robin Grayson, Dick Wayne, Batman Grayson, blue eyes, closeness, heat, desire.

He couldn't take it anymore. He removed Dick's hand from his mouth and let it drop to his side. He placed his own hand on the short boy's cheek and pulled him close, closing the space between them and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dick's eyes shot open with shock but he didn't back away. He didn't want to stop this contact with his best friend. He wanted to stay lip-locked like this forever, so he let his eyes drift to a close before he started to kiss back sweetly.

Wally placed his other hand on the small of Dick's back and pulled him increasingly closer, pressing their bodies together in a lustful manner. Dick gasped into the kiss. His hands were now on Wally's waist and he too pulled the taller boy close. The contact made both hot and they broke their kiss to gasp for air. They looked into each other's eyes, emerald green meeting sky blue, and smiled.

"I didn't know it meant this much to you to see my eyes." Dick said teasingly. Wally laughed and caressed his friend's cheek.

"It means more than you'll ever know." He said, and placed a shallow kiss on the blue eyed boy.

That day had come and gone, and Wally and Dick were now officially together. Dick's secret had been kept of course, Wally wasn't going to make his lover change his mind about trusting him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go up against the Bruce—the Batman—himself. Wally and Dick spend their nights together in Wally's room, eating junk food, talking, and sharing things that only couples share.

Wally loved Dick. He loved to kiss him, he loved to look at him, at his eyes, he loved to lie next to him and watch him while he slept. At night, he would think of how their current situation came to be and he would smile. This couldn't have worked with anybody but Robin. His best friend had become his lover, and there was nothing Wally thought of the most but the boy behind the mask. He clouded his mind, always invading each and every thought. Wally would never admit to this, but it was Robin on his mind, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Robin, The Boy Wonder, Batman's apprentice, Richard. Dick Grayson.

Wally sighed. He watched Dick twitch beneath him as he slowly arose from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at Wally with half-closed eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" Dick asked lazily as he reached for his sunglasses, purely out of habit.

"Around seven I guess," Wally said, "almost time for training with Black Canary." Robin looked around the room, sizing up his surroundings as he always did before getting out of bed. His gaze landed on Wally and he smiled and all-knowing smile.

"Where you looking at me sleep again?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"No. I wasn't." Wally lied. He knew Robin knew his morning routine of watching him sleep, but he never admitted to actually doing it.

"Creeper." Robin said as he got up and headed to bathroom.

Wally grabbed his arm before he could get too far away and pulled him in for a morning kiss, morning breath and everything, something he never did. When he let go he saw Robin's face turn into one of surprise and curiosity.

"What's with you this morning?" The raven haired boy asked. "You never kiss me before I brush my teeth."

Wally smiled and thought back to how he reminisced the night away, how his thoughts were full of nothing but Dick Grayson.

"Hello?" Robin asked, unsure he was heard the first time. "I said what's wrong, KF."

Wally got up and kissed his lover on the forehead. "Nothing." He said. "Absolutely nothing."


End file.
